piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Emotes
An emote is the way a pirate can express themselves to other players, either by an automatic text response or by an animated reaction from their pirate avatar. Using an Emote To use an emote, enter the code into Local chat or some can be selected from an Emote menu, they result in either a text prompt in Local chat or by an animated reaction by the pirate. Current Emotes The emotes belows are currently available in local chat. Greetings / Goodbyes */bow - "You bow politely." */bye - "You wave goodbye." */goodbye - "You wave goodbye." */greet - (wave hand) "You greet everyone around you." */hail - "You hail everyone around you." */hello - "You say hello!" */salute - "You salute." */wave - (wave hand) "You wave." Yes / No */agree - "You agree." */no - (shake arms and head) "You say, NO." */nod - (head up and down) "You nod." */shrug - "You shrug." */yes - (hands open and nod) "You say, Yes!" Apologies */jk - "You let everyone know you're just kidding!" */kidding - "You let everyone know you're just kidding!" */sorry - "You apologize. Sorry!" */sry - "You apologize. Sorry!" Happy / Amused */amazed - "You are amazed!" */bounce - "You bounce up and down." */cackle - "You cackle!" */chuckle - "You chuckle softly." */giggle - "You giggle." */grin - (dumb grin) "You grin." */happy - "You are happy!" */laugh - (big laughing motion) "You laugh!" */lol - (big laughing motion) "You laugh!" */rofl - "You roll on the floor laughing." */smile - (dumb grin) "You smile." Sadness / Tired */bored - "You look bored." */cry - "You cry." */frown - "You frown." */sad - (pouting motion) "You look sad." */sigh - "You sigh softly." */sleep - (head down) "You look sleepy." */tired - (head down) - "You look tired." */yawn - (giant yawn) "You yawn." Anger / Annoyance */angry - (intimidating motion) "You look angry." */blink - "You blink." */glare - "You glare angrily." */growl - "You growl angrily." */hiss - "You hiss menacingly." */impatient - "You tap your foot impatiently." */roar - "You roar loudly!" */tap - "You tap your foot impatiently." Fear */cower - (backs away, hands out) "You cower in fear." */fear - (backs away, hands out) "You cower in fear." */flee - "You flee in terror!" */gasp - "You gasp!" */scared - (backs away, hands out) "You are scared!" Curious / Confused */confused - "You look confused." */curious - "You look curious." */search - "You look around, searching for something." Cheering / Celebrations */celebrate - (jump up and down, and cheer) "You celebrate!" */cheer - (jump up and down, and cheer) "You cheer!" */clap - (applause WITH SOUND!) "You clap!" */dance - (dances jig) "You dance." */jig - (dances jig) "You dance a jig." */zombie - (zombie dance) "You dance like a zombie!" Boasting */9000 - "You are far too mighty for these weaklings!" */flex - (posing and flexing) "You flex mightily." */primp - (female only - look at nails) "You check your nails." */wink - (winking motion) "You wink." Group-Based */congrats - "You congratulate everyone." */congratulate - "You congratulate everyone." */grats - "You congratulate everyone." */help - "You call out for help!" */ready - "You are ready!" */wait - "You ask everyone to wait." Food / Drink */drink - "You pour a drink." */eat - "You munch on some food." */hungry - "You look hungry." */thirsty - "You look thirsty." */vittles - "You ask around for something to eat." Official */event - Displays information on events in progress. */time - Posts the current time (PST) */x2 - Displays any current double reputation rewards. Random */arrr - "Arrrrrrr!" */bark - "You bark like a wild dog!" */coin - (flip coin) "You flip a coin." */crazy - "You're going crazy!" */meow - "You meow like a cat." */moo - "You moo. Moooooooo!" */sweep - "You sweep the ground clean." :Note - Kneel was removed October, 2008. - Emote Chart provided by Pirates Online Forums Items in ( ) are animated reactions. Quotes indicate what displays in the Local chat. Other pirates will see your name followed by the action. Category:Menu